youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stampylonghead
Joseph Garrett (born on ), popularly known as Stampy '''(or '''Stampylongnose), is a popular British Minecraft YouTuber that makes Minecraft Let's Plays meant for an audience of kids. His original channel was Stampylongnose, but in 2012 he switched to Stampylonghead (still, though, preferring himself being known as Stampy Cat . Stampylonghead was created on July 29, 2011 as a side-channel for his vlogs and console gameplay channel. The first time, and for a while the only series of videos he uploaded to his channel were Minecraft videos set in Stampy's Lovely World, an old series that he has continued to carry on and has built hundreds of attractions to the land like houses, shops and even minigames and rides in his 'Stampy's Funland'. He has also recently appeared in various Children's TV shows, such as Diddy TV and APPsolute genius both from CBBC and has even been on the news about certain places he goes such as Minecon. Stampy's birthday has been mentioned in a video before and iBallisticSquid also mentioned in a video of his Crazy Craft episodes that he was celebrating his birthday. This is, as you can tell, the main reason people have known recently but was known previously as, of course, he was a star in ABC news ages before and had a QnA: This also happened at Minecon in 2013. His Facebook and Twitter are above but as of yet, he doesn't have Instagram. His fans say they hope he will get it in the near future. Biography Early Life Joseph Garrett was born in Hampshire, England, on December 13, 1990. He grew up with his two older sisters. As a kid, his favorite subject in school was science, and he loved video games. He once said, "I was usually one of the quieter kids in lessons, but I still liked to joke around!". His hobbies were books and magic, and was also in to Pokemon. When he was in high-school, he discovered his passion for making videos. It started out with him and his friends filming each other doing silly stunts, but eventually starting to make short fictional stories. He also made animations. Adulthood In college and university, he studied video production and got a degree in film and television production. He co-hosted a student radio show. He said, "I was pretty awful, but it helped my ability to speak unscripted". In this time, he worked as a barman in a local pub, which helped him build up his confidence. He had to speak to new people and deal with stressful situations. This is when he started playing Minecraft, and he uploaded Let's Play videos to YouTube. When his videos became popular, he quit his job as a barman to work on the videos full-time. Personal Life Joseph Garrett met Bethany Bates, also known as Sqaishey Quack. They currently live together, with a cat named Ori, a dog named Alyx, and a bird. Friends iBallisticSquid IBallisticSquid (commonly referred to as Squid) is one of Stampy's old best friends and makes videos with him such as Quest, Challenges, Crazy Craft, Pixelmon, Race to the Moon, and Adventure Maps. He and Stampy also own a joint channel MagicAnimalClub '''where they currently do podcasts but used to do vlogs and BTS clips and Stampy has recently made a new channel called ''''Let's Cress' which hasn't been active very recently but appeared after a Quest episode where it was said by Stampy''' 'very mistakenly "Let's Cress" instead of "Let's Quest". This led up to them joking on about how it sounded like a random cooking channel and Stampy said after the video he was going to make it a thing. Squid didn't believe him but it ''was announced on his Twitter that a new channel was in development. On this channel he uploaded a series of videos about, you guessed it, cress! Sqaishey Quack Sqaishey Quack (Sqaishey) is another one of Stampy's best friends. In real life, Sqaishey is Stampy's girlfriend. Stampy collaborates with Sqaishey in many videos like the den series (sky den, cave den and more recently, ocean den), Super Happy Fun Time, and Super Mario Maker. Content Other than Minecraft, he has had a different variety of console games such as: * Doki-Doki Universe *Disney Infinity *Broken Age *Rain *Papa & Yo *The Unfinished Swan *The Walking Dead *Deus Ex *Shadow of the Colossus *Spelunky *Disney Infinity *Broken Age: Act 2 *Slender *ICO *The Sims 4 *Journey *Unravel *Terraria Stampylonghead is one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in any type of genre. In 2014 his channel reached 3 million subscribers, with an additional 1.8 million in 2015, and right now he has over 8 million subscribers. As of 2012, "Stampy" was on the top 10 of the most trending YouTube channels. Also, when Stampy's YouTube got taken down the #savestampy was in the top ten most commonly used hashtags list on twitter! His most famous series are his Let's Play videos of the Minecraft Xbox 360, specifically his series "Lovely World". He has had lots of Minecraft helpers like; L for Leeeeee, iBallisticSquid, Daisy, Rosie, Chloe, Sqaishey, Amy Lee, Netty, Finball, Longbow and Longshot. His most recent helpers are Polly Reindeer, William Beaver and Fizzy Elephant. He also plays hunger games with lots of different people who appear in his videos. These appearances are done regularly and happen often. Stampy releases a new video each day. Stampy's Lovely World, in Minecraft Xbox, is what he usually plays in Minecraft Xbox with (for the majority of time), L for Leeeeee x. Although recently L for Leeeeee x has stopped appearing in his videos after being exposed as a pedophile. Stampy creates a variety of games, attractions, and buildings, all in his 'Lovely World'. Stampy also has a place called the love garden and at the beginning of every video he adds someone to it, either for doing something unique or making him laugh and smile. Stampy appeared on the first episode of Gamers Guide To Pretty Much Everything. Channels Stampylongnose This is where Stampy started his YouTube career back in 2006. At first, it was filled up of content of himself with friends doing whatever they wanted. It was turned into a gaming channel where he played adult-oriented games with commentary (they cannot be seen since he hid all of them in 2016). He left the channel in 2012 and transitioned to his current channel, Stampylonghead. He used it again in 2016 to release his vlogs and his Let's Talk series. It currently has over 500,000 subscirbers. Stampylonghead This is his main channel since his transition in 2012. It was first created in 2011 as a side-channel to his first channel, Stampylongnose. He plays family-friendly games such as Minecraft, Super Mario Maker, Terraria, and more. It currently has over 8 Million subscribers. Let's Cress This is a channel where he releases videos related to "cress" (plants). It was created in 2016 and has currently over 30,000 subscribers. Other projects In 2015, Stampy signed a two book deal with Egmont Publishing. These books were named Stampy's Lovely Book, published in the same year, and Stick with Stampy!, published the following year. "Stampy is not gay" videos On October 16, 2013, a YouTube user by the name of 'Reece Dillon' uploaded a video where he talked about Stampy in a negative way. The title of the video was "Stampy is gay". This caused the Stampy's fans to get really angry and they started videos entitled "Stampy is not gay". In these videos, they criticised Dillon for talking about Stampy in a negative way. Every person that uploaded these videos were children. Eventually, it got to the point where Reece's channel was taken down. Trivia * On his channel, Stampylongnose, he had a popular series called "Is It Worth It?" as well as Halo videos. * He stopped uploading subscriber specials after 1 million, but he made another one for 5 million subscribers, which was just uploaded on 6 February 2015. He also recently uploaded a 7 million Subscriber Special, uploaded on 4 February 2016. He also uploaded an 8 million Subscriber Special called a "Build My Life", similar to Draw My Life, on 31 October 2016. * On 2 December 2013 Stampy received an email from google stating that his YouTube channel had been terminated on the grounds that he had broken multiple community guidelines and that he couldn't appeal to the decision. He posted the details of his predicament on Facebook and Twitter where he began receiving support for what had happened. Notch tweeted "I don't have any assets at Google, so I can't help #savestampy". As the day went on #savestampy reached the top-trending on Twitter, Iballisticsquid released a video to the community as a "Call to arms" which included a link to a petition on Change.org set up by AmyLee33. By the end of the day Stampy's channel was reinstated and he was let off with a "Thorough warning". #savestampy was 3rd in the top trending list and AmyLee33's petition reached 6000 signatures. At the end of the day Stampy released a short video titled "Channel Update - Stampy Saved" explaining what had happened and what had been done. * He was featured the a YouTube Aniversary video in the thumbnail and part of the 'Gaming' section users alongside with CaptainSparklez and a few others. * He voiced his own character in Minecraft: Story Mode, along with other YouTubers such as CaptainSparklez, Stacyplays, LDShadowLady and DanTDM. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Stampy was ranked 10th on Watch Mojo's Top Let's Play YouTube Channels. Top 10 Most Popular YouTube Channels of 2014 Stampy was ranked 5th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Channels of 2014. Top 10 British YouTubers Stampy was ranked 6th on Watch Mojo's Top British YouTubers. Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels Stampy was ranked 4th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Minecraft Channels. List Of Subscriber Milestones Stampy Hit 250 Subscribers On September 23, 2012. Stampy Hit 500 Subscribers On October 23, 2012. Stampy Hit 750 Subscribers On November 20, 2012. Stampy Hit 1,000 Subscribers On December 19, 2012. Stampy Hit 2,500 Subscribers On February 15, 2013. Stampy Hit 5,000 Subscribers On March 30, 2013. Stampy Hit 7,500 Subscribers On April 14, 2013. Stampy Hit 10,000 Subscribers On April 26, 2013. Stampy Hit 25,000 Subscribers On May 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 50,000 Subscribers On June 18, 2013. Stampy Hit 75,000 Subscribers On July 3, 2013. Stampy Hit 100,000 Subscribers On July 16, 2013. Stampy Hit 200,000 Subscribers On August 19, 2013. Stampy Hit 300,000 Subscribers On September 21, 2013. Stampy Hit 400,000 Subscribers On October 23, 2013. Stampy Hit 500,000 Subscribers On November 11, 2013. Stampy Hit 600,000 Subscribers On November 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 700,000 Subscribers On December 10, 2013. Stampy Hit 800,000 Subscribers On December 21, 2013. Stampy Hit 900,000 Subscribers On December 30, 2013. Stampy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 6, 2014. Stampy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 9, 2014. Stampy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On June 28, 2014. Stampy Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 17, 2014. Stampy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 4, 2015. Stampy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 26, 2015. Stampy hit 7 million subscribers On February 4, 2016. Stampy hit 8 million subscribers On October 30, 2016. Stampy hit 9 million subscribers On June 10, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones Stampy Hit 100,000 Video Views On October 20, 2012. Stampy Hit 250,000 Video Views On November 27, 2012. Stampy Hit 500,000 Video Views On January 13, 2013. Stampy Hit 750,000 Video Views On February 16, 2013. Stampy Hit 1 Million Video Views On March 10, 2013. Stampy Hit 5 Million Video Views On May 20, 2013. Stampy Hit 10 Million Video Views On June 10, 2013. Stampy Hit 25 Million Video Views On July 14, 2013. Stampy Hit 50 Million Video Views On August 14, 2013. Stampy Hit 75 Million Video Views On September 7, 2013. Stampy Hit 100 Million Video Views On October 8, 2013. Stampy Hit 200 Million Video Views On November 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 300 Million Video Views On December 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 400 Million Video Views On January 17, 2014. Stampy Hit 500 Million Video Views On February 7, 2014. Stampy Hit 600 Million Video Views On February 23, 2014. Stampy Hit 700 Million Video Views On March 12, 2014. Stampy Hit 800 Million Video Views On March 30, 2014. Stampy Hit 900 Million Video Views On April 17, 2014. Stampy Hit 1 Billion Video Views On May 4, 2014. Stampy Hit 2 Billion Video Views On October 12, 2014. Stampy Hit 3 Billion Video Views On March 4, 2015. Stampy Hit 4 Billion Video Views On August 26, 2015. Stampy Hit 5 Billion Video Views On April 28, 2016. Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2011